Noela
Noela is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Coming into the game Noela recognized quite a few people, but she was most excited to see Cherry. They instantly reconnected and promised loyalty to each other, it was no surprise they ended up being paired. Both of their strategies were similar, throw every competition possible and make everyone feel like they are on their side. Their strategy was working for them as a lot of people had placed their trust in them and they had formed quite a few alliances. They had the big bad bodcaps bitches with Abdi and Rhi as well as jury duty with Zach and Michael, just to name a few. It seemed that they were in a great spot, however, it became evident to the other houseguests that they were throwing competitions and that they were in good with everyone. After exchanging notes, Isaac discovered that they, Noela and Cherry, were in multiple alliances and felt he couldn’t trust his dinc alliance that he and his partner Dys had with them. For that reason, he decided to nominate Noela and Cherry for eviction and kept nominations the same after winning POV. Although Noela was disappointed she didn’t want to campaign against Cherry by throwing him under the bus, but rather campaigned as to why she would be beneficial for their game. Cherry however felt that he had to do what he had to do to stay in the game which was throwing Noela right under a bus. He told the other houseguests that Noela was the social mastermind of the two and she was the one who was trying to play all sides. The houseguests believed Cherry, thus, making Noela the fourth houseguest to leave the Big Brother house. Biography Name: Noela Age: 21 Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan! I watch the feeds religiously and keep up with the updates. I don’t watch sports, but Big Brother is like MY sport, except it’s all psychological lol Favorite Houseguest: Da’vonne or Ika! But gameplay wise, I like to play like Nicole and Paras. Favorite BB Season: I would say BB10 or BB20. Less twists, just interesting characters. Three Words That Describe You: Queer, Eclectic, Abstract Game Strategy: I will try to stay under-the-radar as much as possible. I’m a very amicable person, so I’ll be friends with everyone, make them feel comfortable, and when they do talk game with me, I just try to listen and observe so I can get a clear picture of what the house dynamic is. I won’t necessarily try to control and manipulate others especially not prejury, but I will focus on how I position myself in the game. All the loudmouths and people who overplay will go after each other, which leaves me right in the middle of everything. Fun Fact: I’m not a native English speaker, and I only started speaking English about 4 years ago:wink: I’m a descendant of a famous samurai family, that’s where I get my fierceness from:kissing_heart: I’ve always been kind of a misfit in society, and it took me a long time to be in touch with my queerness and understand who I truly am. Rupaul’s Drag Race helped me so much with that, I love the counter-culture and I’m a fierce defender of all marginalized communities. Competition History Voting History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:Female Contestants Category:Asian Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants